The project consists of studies of the properties of the membranes of outer segments of photoreceptors; studies on the localization of molecules of interest within the retina, and on how these vary with different states of retinal function; and on neuroanatomical investigation within the retina. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Orr, H.T., Cohen, A.I., Lowry, O.H. (1976). The distribution of taurine in the vertebrate retina. J. Neurochem. 26:609-611. Orr, H.T., Cohen, A.I., Carter, J.A. (1976). The levels of free taurine, glutamine, glycine, and gamma-amino butyric acid during the post-natal development of the normal and dystrophic retina of the mouse. Exp. Eye Res. (In Press).